


Welcome to Yoglabs

by sadisticleto



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticleto/pseuds/sadisticleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is something I've been meaning to write for a while with the new Flux Baddies series and hopefully it'll become something that isn't a total clusterfuck<br/>Also any grammar/spelling corrections are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote>





	Welcome to Yoglabs

Yoglabs, while being well known for its incredible advances in technologies of all kinds, was also infamous for its exclusivity and close-knit community. To be a part of Yoglabs was to be a part of something much larger than yourself. A sort of country club for the undoubtedly genius, if you will. Others suspected it more closely resembled a hivemind and gathered on forums dedicated to digging up the surely blood stained dirt on the facility. To be a part of Yoglabs was to integrate yourself into something much larger than yourself to work towards something out of your reach as a mere individual.

Lalna felt quite his own size when attending the Yoglabs weekly socials. He was most often found on the outskirts of the park he helped design, half-heartedly swishing the knockoff brand grape soda in a plastic red cup, watching the others gab on about how great the weather had been in these programed simulations. It was all so terribly boorish so he mostly kept out of it in favor of more enjoyable activities such as napping or staring at the sun. This errant behavior earned him a bright red envelope placed passive-aggressively on top of his buttered toast breakfast. In the envelope was a Yoglabs pamphlet that read “Welcome to Yoglabs!” Receiving this pamphlet was standard for new employees. It continued “We’re glad to have you here and look forward to your first day on the job!” The words ‘first day’ which had formerly been printed in pristine maize were crossed out and replaced with ‘4,835th day’ and the activity list circled several times. The card itself was soaked in butter from the toast. Regardless of whether or not that was intentional, he chuckled to himself a little. He disposed of the greasy card in favor of the toast, munching semi-anxiously at this blatant command. Lalna took this as a “subtle” hint that Xephos was pissed at his absence. That’s what led to today. The synthetic sun shone a little too much into Lalna’s eyes, and he cursed himself for thinking that seeing his fellow employees sunburnt had been worth it during the programming stage. In his attempt to shield himself from the light, he failed to notice his long-time friend approach. Xephos stood towering before him, head just inch away from getting the sun out of his face. Prick.

 

“Nice to see you out of your shell,” he gushed, a slight smirk wrinkling his otherwise stoic face.

“It’s not like I really had a choice,” Lalna retorted with a sarcastic snort.

“Well it’s not healthy to be cooped up in your lab all the time. You’re part of Yoglabs as much more than an employee, you know.” With this Xephos put a hand on the other’s shoulder, leaning forward a bit so the sun was partially blocked out. His silhouette was offset slightly by the electric blue of his eyes, narrowed slightly in a stifled annoyance.   
Lalna shrunk away at the contact, but the grip only tightened.

“You’re part of a community now, dear. Hiding yourself away is… unproductive. Bad for morale. Wouldn’t want to be a burden on us now, would you?” Xephos had jerked Lalna to face him, eyes half lidded as he crooned on in a soft voice.

Lalna visibly flinched, eyes darting around nervously to see if anyone was around to help but it seemed that Xephos’ arrival had cleared everyone around but him.

“Not particularly,” he choked out. With this Xephos pulled away, placated. For now at least.

Xephos turned away and strode off with his usual feigned leisure, leaving Lalna to visibly shiver from the encounter. He would do well to not upset someone like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I've been meaning to write for a while with the new Flux Baddies series and hopefully it'll become something that isn't a total clusterfuck  
> Also any grammar/spelling corrections are always appreciated!


End file.
